Nowhere To Go
by millie-sama
Summary: Juri's been doing somestrange things after school...but what?


Warning:this story may contain implied sexual content, so it is rated R. I don not own Digimon, it's copyright of Toei Animation, Disney, and Bandai.  
  
"Nowhere to go"  
  
Takato heard the bell ring, and walked up to Ms. Asaji. "Asaji-sensei?"  
  
He asked. She looked up from her papers.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"uh...where's Juri? Lately, she's been going home early lately." Ms. Asaji looked at him with a worried look, knowing he wouldn't understand.  
  
"Umm...she went to a dentist apointment." She knew that would not get her any where, but she tried it anyway.  
  
Now, due to Takato's immaturaty, he took her word for it, dispite his suspitions of something else.  
  
The next day, Takato got to school. He saw Hirokazu and Kenta there. He quickly ran up to them.  
  
"Hey! Hirokazu!" Takato rushed up to them. He needed to know where Juri was going.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi Takato." Hirokazu rushed. He didn't want to talk to Takato, for fear of getting on the subject of Juri.  
  
"Uh, have you seen Juri? She's been going someplace after school lately, so do you know where?"  
  
"Soccer practice!!" Hirokazu shouted,"she's been at Soccer Practice!!"  
  
Takato looked at Hirokazu with a look of confusion. "But...Juri doesn't play Soccer...  
  
"That's all we can tell you for now! Go away!" Kenta said, before running away with Hirokazu.  
  
Takato sighed a heavy sigh, "well...I guess I just have to find Juri..."  
  
Takato walked along the sidewalk, pondering Juri's absence. "Where could she be going?"  
  
You see, the reason Takato didn't understand the reason Juri had been gone was he was very  
  
innocent. He didn't understand that Juri was going through something he could never possibly understand...  
  
"Juri...where could you be? I...just want to know...". At this, he began to sob. "Ju-Juri...please...I just want a sign..."   
  
He began to think back to the time when he and "Juri", that is, the ADR Juri-Type, were in the diner....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takato looked the Juri impersonator's pale, emotionless face, with a look that expressed anxiaty and sadness. He didn't understand what could be wrong with her, maybe she was just ill...  
  
But...those eyes were completely lifeless. He ignored that and decided to finally fess up. "Katou-san...", then, he just completely broke down, and began to sobb. "I...I like you more than a friend." The ADR just sat there, as if nothing was wrong. She turned back to the window and stared, as if there were nothing wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takato cringed when he thought of that day. He still continued to walk off, and all of a sudden, he saw Juri running off. Why was she doing this? Takato ran towards her and yet she ran farther. "Hey! Katou-san! Come back!" He cried, but persisted on running farther.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!", she said, while going around the corner. Takato hurried up, and slowly he ran up to the alley where she was and saw something that shocked him to no end...  
  
"J...Juri?!" He exclaimed, while noticing what Juri was doing. He saw that she was...handing money to an older man, and...he couldn't   
  
believe what he saw...but then, he noticed Juri's face, and it dawned on him: she was being forced to be a prostitute! She later "cleaned up" and decided to walk off ignore him. But Takato wasn't about to give up that quickly. "Hey! Wait! Could you...explain this to me?" She wasn't going to leave without giving some answers, so she sighed and explained.  
  
"Okay, fine...lately, my has been getting completely powerhungry. He's forcing me everyday, after school to go out and whore myself out to some scum who wants to screw a little girl. You happy?!" She said, with a mix of satisfaction and disgust at her own actions.  
  
"Juri...I'm so sorry...", said Takato, almost on the verge of sobbing.  
  
"Hmm...don't be. It's not your fault, but...day in, day out, always the little girl...*sniff*why me?"She began to sobb. Takato gave her a hug.   
  
"Don't be sad...Juri-chan..."  
  
Juri heard this and began to bawl. "Th...thank you." She got up and started to walk away.   
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Takato.  
  
"...To give that deadbeat dad of mine a piece of my mind."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There! I'm done! x_X This a fic I've always been procrastinating with, so it's good that I finally finnished it. Anyway, please R+R!!! (^__^) 


End file.
